Paul Reallly is a Good Guy
by meg5442
Summary: Bella and Edward are now just friends, Bella has attended cooking school in France, comes back to Forks, punches Paul in the face, breaks her hand, Paul imprints on Bella and she realizes she loves him, he loves her before the imprint
1. Chapter 1

**Paul Really is a Good Guy**

**Chapter 1**

**Paul is one of my favorite wolves I think his is misunderstood because of his temper. I think given a chance he could make Bella very happy.**

**Bella' POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 18 years old and I live in the small, sleepy little town of Forks, Washington. My father Charlie Swan is Chief of Police in Forks. Sleepy, little town my eye, things go on here that you would never believe. I have trouble believing and I've seen it, lived it.

Would you believe vampires are real? Well, they are, I dated Edward Cullen, my last two years of high school. Guess what? Yep, he's a vampire! Hot, gorgeous, sexy, vampire, he is a 109 year old virgin vampire. Yes, virgin, I was willing, in fact I tried to seduce Edward on several occasions but he was afraid he would loose control and I would be hurt or killed. I love Edward but only as a friend almost like a brother. His adopted brothers Emmett and Jasper claim me as their little sister. Alice and Rosalie his adopted sisters are my best friends. His parents Carlisle and Esme are like parents to me; Carlisle is a doctor and patches me up when I have my bouts of stupidity. I do something stupid and end up cut and bleeding or something is broken or sprained and Carlisle puts me back together.

When we stopped dating we parted friends. I wasn't sure about becoming a vampire and Edward was afraid of loosing control or accidentally hurting me, the only way he would make love to me is if I were turned into a vampire. I wasn't sure about spending eternity drinking another creature's blood, whether human or animal. The Cullens are "vegetarian vampires, they only fed on the blood of animals.

I just got home a month ago from Paris, France, my mom and step-father Phil Dwyer, sent me to cooking school there. Phil is a professional baseball player and he makes more money than he and mom can spend so he spends a lot on me. Even though I ask him not too, he says I'm the only daughter he will ever have and although I'm not his biologically I'm his in his heart. Anyway I spent 3 months cooking and studying to come home to open my own bakery/deli type shop. I love to cook and my friends at La Push love to eat.

Yes, werewolves exist also; the werewolves of La Push are actually shape shifters that transform into wolves. Huge wolves the size of horses. I accidentally found out about the wolf pack when I got back from France last month. I went to La Push to see my best friend from childhood, Jacob Black. Jake and I grew up together we were always in some kind of trouble; we were mischievous to say the least. When we were about 13 I was spending the summer with my dad and we tried the boy/girl thing. Jake said it was like kissing your sister and you just can't tongue your sister. I felt the same way so we remained best friends.

Yes, I'm still a virgin, I went to France to study cooking, I speak fluent French, but I didn't let most people there know that, so they said things in front of me thinking I couldn't understand them. It really pissed me off a few times when the guys would talk about me and what they were going to do to when we were alone. Some of them might have stood a chance if they weren't such crude bastards. So I came back with my V-card intact.

Anyway, the way I found out about the pack was before I left for France Jake had said some things about Sam Uley and "his gang". Things that made me think they would be no good for my friend, Jake. I came back to find out that Jake was hanging with Sam and "his Gang" and ignoring his life long friends Quil Ateara, Seth and Leah Clearwater. He had not returned any of my calls or text messages either. Jake, Embry Call, Quil, Seth, Leah, and I were a formidable group of precocious children running loose in La Push, in other words we were walking, talking mischief makers. But Jake and Embry had suddenly starting ignoring everyone and running with Sam. I saw Sam and confronted him, I was mad as hell and someone was going to pay. Three months out of the country and I get back and Jake doesn't have anything to do with me, oh no someone was going to pay. When I confronted Sam I got mad and started yelling, Sam and Paul Meraz laughed at me, which made me madder and punched Paul in the face and broke three bones in my right hand. (Another moment of stupidity that Carlisle had to fix.) I won't be doing any fancy cooking for a while. When I punched him Paul got mad and phased into a wolf then Jake phased to protect me.

Since Edward and I broke up I hadn't been out with anyone that I wanted to sleep with, I didn't plan on falling into bed with just anyone. I am probably the second oldest virgin in the state of Washington, Edward being the oldest he is 109.

Jake keeps telling me that Quil and Embry want to ask me out but they are afraid that if I get mad at them that Jake will kick their ass. He probably would Sam, too. Sam has become a protective big brother since I found out about the wolves, and I have become friends with Emily, Sam's imprint.

If you are wondering what an imprint is, when a wolf meets is soul mate it's like love at first sight but stronger. A wolf can never hurt or cheat on his imprint, if he does it causes great pain. Sam has imprinted on Emily Young, Jared on Kim, and Jake recently on a girl named Nyssa. Nyssa Renee Cole, her mom and my mom were best friends when mom lived in Forks that's why her middle name is Renee. The imprints and I have become very close in the last month I help them cook for the pack and help with the bonfires that they have on the beach. Kim says I'm an honorary imprint "until one of the dumbass wolves wise up and imprint" on me. I'm not holding my breath for that to happen, they all treat me like a little sister and besides none of them really appeal to me except Paul, he is walking sex on a stick.

Don't get me wrong all of the wolves including my "brother" Jake are gorgeous and sexy. Every girl in La Push and Forks would love to get their hands on them. They are all extremely tall like 6'6" to 6'8" with 6 pack abs, russet skin, beautiful big brown eyes, full sexy, kissable lips and a bright white smile. When they flash that smile at a girl she's toast, stick a fork in her she's done.

To me Paul is the most gorgeous and sexy of the pack. He is 6'8"; 260 lbs of solid muscle with the darkest brown almost black eyes that light up when he laughs. Yes, Paul has a bad temper, especially when some dumb girl (me) punches him in the face. I didn't even hurt him, broke 3 bones in my hand but didn't even bruise him. Of course what do I expect I'm all of 5'4", 100 lbs., I'm small, even petite, that's what they called me in France, la petite cuisiniere, the little cook. Anyway all Paul would have to do is wiggle his little finger in my direction and I would be on him like ugly on an ape. He is the only man I've met that I can lay in bed at night and just imagine him touching me and I have an orgasm. Just thinking about him makes me horny, him I would go out with in a heartbeat. I don't understand why he effects me this way. Up until I punched him, he was just another guy, gorgeous but just another guy.

I'm on my way to Sam's right now to help Emily and Kim get ready for tonight's bonfire, I have been cooking all day the truck cab is full of cakes and pies and cheesecakes that the wolves love. Tonight they welcome 2 new wolves, Seth and Leah, Leah is the first female to phase in Quileute history. Nyssa will be welcomed as the new imprint.

I love Leah and Seth, she is my big sister and he is my little brother. Although Seth is about 6'4" now he is still my little brother, I told him, taller than me and wolf be damned I could still open up a can of whoopass on him if he gets out of line. He laughs and grabs me up and he and Jake start playing their favorite game "Bella Toss". They take turns seeing who can throw me up in the air the highest and catch me when I come down. So far neither has missed catching me and they had better not if they drop me I'll never cook for them again and they know it. I have a bit of a temper myself, it almost rivals Paul's. When I get really mad my dad even steps back and he carries a gun.

My dad Charlie has been single since him and mom divorced when I was about 8. I have never known him to date anyone until he recently asked Sue Clearwater out. She is Seth and Leah's mom her husband Harry was one of dad's best friends and he died about 10 months ago of a heart attack. I'm happy for dad; he and Sue make a good-looking couple. Charlie is 47, 6'2" about 200 lbs., has a full head of dark wavy hair and big brown eyes. I never understood why he didn't date more, when I asked him he said he guessed he was just waiting for the right gal to come along. I already love Sue and I know she has been lonely since Harry died. She is one of the tribe elders now, she took Harry's place after he died. I guess if things get really serious Charlie will be coming to the bonfires.

**Paul's POV**

I am standing in Sam's yard waiting with some of my pack brothers when I hear Bella's truck coming. I swear we can almost hear it when she leaves Forks that ugly, beat up, faded dinosaur of a truck, but Bella loves it. She calls it "the Beast", top speed is 55 mph and it makes enough noise to wake the dead. Every time it breaks down Jake and Quil manage to patch it up for her. She pulls up in front of the house and gets out of the truck, damn this girl is beautiful. Beautiful doesn't describe her well enough; I don't know a word that does. She is tiny 5'4", that is 16 inches shorter than me, 100 lbs. soaking wet, big chocolate brown eyes, long wavy chestnut hair down to her waist, she has a tiny waist that curves out to her hips and ass, God what an ass. I just want to cup my hands on it one on each cheek, long legs for someone so short. My eyes travel up to her breasts, damn they are big, especially for a girl her size, my dick starts twitching when I think about wrapping my lips around her nipples and sucking. Yes, I imprinted on Bella, the only girl that has ever punched me in the face. At that exact moment I imprinted on her. That was 2 weeks ago and I haven't told her yet. Sam says I have to tell her before the bonfire because he plans to welcome her to the pack as a new imprint with Nyssa. I take a few deep breaths and walk towards her. How? Why? Why would a beautiful creature like Bella want to spend the rest of her life with someone who morphs into a big ass dog! I was in love with Bella before I imprinted on her, but I didn't think I stood a chance with he, then maybe the imprint will help. I walk up to her and I can't take my eyes off her mouth, her top lip is a little fuller than her bottom one but her mouth looks so soft and kissable all I can think of is kissing her.

"Bella I need to lake to you can we take a walk together?" I ask her.

She smiles, "Sure Paul, What's up?"

I can hear her heart beat and breathing increase, she blushes just a little when I smile at he, I wonder how far down that blush goes. As we walk towards the woods, I reach out and take her hand, the one that is not in a cast. She laces her fingers through mine, looks up at me and smiles, now my hearts starts turning somersaults in my chest, damn she is beautiful.

"By the way sorry about your hand."

"It's not your fault your face broke my hand. I'm the one who threw the punch. I have a bad temper; dad says I need to learn to control it."

"Mines bad too, maybe we can learn to control them together."

"Maybe."

We have reached the beach where the bonfire will be tonight, everything is ready and everyone is back at Sam's place. There is a driftwood tree laying on the beach we walk over I lift her up to sit on it and that brings our eyes level. I stare into those chocolate brown eyes and I feel like I'm falling, falling under this girls spell. She totally bewitches me.

"Bells, the reason I wanted to talk to you is…."

"Paul, what ever it is just say it, we can figure it out from there."

"Bella, !" I said it so quickly I didn't think she would understand what I said, it sounded like one long confusing word.

"Okay, if I understand correctly, you imprinted on me….when I punched you in the face?"

"Yes," I said looking at my feet, I was afraid of what I would see if I looked her in the eyes.

She put her hand under my chin and tilted my head up, she was smiling, her eyes were shining, and there may be a little extra moisture from tears in her eyes. She leans forward and kisses me softly on the mouth. I'm in heaven!

"Thank you, Paul I know that wasn't easy to say. This makes me feel special that you have imprinted on me. It explains a lot of things that I have been feeling."

"Bella, I have been in love with you for months. Before I even met you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. When I thought you were Jake's girl I was jealous as hell. For the last two weeks all I can think of is you. Right now I want to wrap my arms around you and kiss you until you're breathless."

"What's stopping you, Wolf boy? She asks with an evil grin.

I growl and pull her mouth to mine, damn she tastes good. Sweet like strawberries and vanilla she smells like strawberries and vanilla. She wraps her hands in my hair and pulls me toward her. I wrap my arms around her waist, brush my tongue against her lower lip asking for entry to paradise, she opens her lips and my tongue enters her mouth exploring, our tongues fight for dominance. God I love her.

I growl and moan, "God, Bella I love you so much."

To my surprise she pulls back looks me in the eyes, smiles and says, "I love you Paul. To be honest I've wanted to do this for a long time." She kisses me deep and long, both of us are breathing hard.

"Does this mean you accept the imprint?"

"Yes, Paul I accept the imprint and everything that goes with it. I (kiss) love (kiss) you." Really long hot kiss.

We can hear the others coming and we pull ourselves apart. I turn around and she jumps on my back wrapping her legs around my waist and arms around my neck, giggles and sings, "Save a horse, ride a wolf."

The entire pack and imprints start laughing.

"Bella, we got the food you brought out of your truck and by the way your dad is invited tonight." Sam says.

"Dad?"

"Yes, we figure he may as well learn the truth about us, he is Quileute as far as most of us are concerned. He has been there for our tribe many times. He is a good man, Bella, you should be proud of him. (Sam)

"I am. I'm glad I won't have to keep things secret from him any more."

I set Bella down and she helps the other imprints set out food. Leah walks up to her.

"So, sis?" (Leah)

"So what?" (Bella)

"Paul talk to you?" (Leah)

"Yes." (Bella)

"Well?" (Leah)

"Well, what?" (Bella)

"Damn it, Bella! Did you accept Paul or not?" (Leah)

Before Bella can answer I walk over and touch her arm, she turns to me and we kiss, I mean really kiss. The pack is whistling, stomping their feet, and catcalling. Quil yells, "Get a room."

I turn around, waggle my eyebrows and say, "Got a house close by."

"Later, Paul, you can give me a personal guided tour." Bella says caressing my cheek. She looks at Leah. "Any more dumbass questions, sis?"

Leah laughs, "No, it's about time one of you dumbass men were smart enough to grab Bella up before someone better comes along."

"Won't happen, Paul is the best." Bella says laying her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist, sighing contentedly as I wrap my arms around her. I lean down and start kissing her; we kiss for a really long time. And I hear Charlie's voice say, "Paul Meraz why the hell have you got your wolfy damn paws all over my daughter?"

Bella and I look up shocked to see Charlie's smiling face, "What you don't think I've spent the last 30 years here on the rez and don't know the Quileute legends and which ones are true do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul Really is a Good Guy**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

How does my dad know about the pack? It is a very well kept secret; even the tribe is kept in the dark. Oh, they know the legends but they never get proof that the wolves exist. My father looks at Paul and I standing close together with our arms around each other, Paul leans over and sniffs my neck, it tickles and I giggle.

"Isabella, can I talk to you a minute?" Oh shit, Charlie never calls me that unless he is mad. I walk over to him.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Walk with me a minute, I need to talk to you." We walk down to the waters edge and watch the waves crash on the rocks.

"Bell, honey, do you know who that is you are kissing up there?"

"Yes, Paul Meraz. I'm not in the habit of kissing men I don't know."

"Yes, Paul fucking Meraz! He has screwed anything with a skirt from here to Forks and I know he spends a lot of time in Port Angeles, too. Sweetheart, he's a heartbreaker, he's never with a girl more than once. Find 'em, fuck 'em and forget 'em, seems to be his motto. I hope he hasn't made any promises to you because if he hurts you I will shoot his ass."

"Dad, calm down, Paul has changed he really has changed the last few months. He is in Sam's group now, with Jared, Jake, Embry, and Quil, you know them, and they don't cause trouble. Paul doesn't either, not any more. If he was still screwing around like that do you think Jake would let him near me? Quil or Embry either those three are more overprotective of me than you are. And what do you mean wolfie paws?"

"Bella, if he hasn't told you! If he hasn't said anything, explained the La Push Pack to you. I will go to my car right now get my service revolver and put a couple slugs in his ass and he'll tell you the truth. The truth about the protectors, the wolf pack, about phasing and imprinting."

"Wait a minute you know about the pack, phasing, and imprinting? Who the hell told you?"

"Bells, I've been hanging around this rez for over 30 years. I know the legends, I see things. My office has jurisdiction not only in Forks but La Push, too. That's how I know about Paul; I've caught him parked in every side road from here to Forks. Younger, older he doesn't care, as long as they have a cunt he'll fuck them. Bells, how do you know he doesn't have some kind of disease he can give you?"

"Paul has changed, Dad, he hasn't done that in months, He is really trying to turn his life around, he promises no more drunken hell raising. And Sue Clearwater draws blood from everyone in the pack every 6 months and tests for diseases; the entire pack including Paul is clean."

"The proof is in the pudding, baby girl. I won't allow him to get by with hurting you. This thing with Cullen nearly killed you until you all reached an understanding. If not for Jake I think I might have lost you. I won't take any chances with your safety."

"Dad, trust me, you can trust Paul, I do with my life."

"Bells, he imprinted on you didn't he?" I nod my head yes, looking down, Charlie puts his finger under my chin and raises my head and looks me in the eyes.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, very much and he loved me even before the imprint. He really is a good guy, Dad. I promise."

"Okay Bells, but if he steps one toe out of line I use him as target practice." He smiles when he says this and hugs me. We walk back toward the bonfire, his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist. We had walked farther down the beach than I thought, as we were just about in sight of the bonfire two figures step out of the dark. I recognize them as James and Laurent, two nomad vampires I met when I was with the Cullens. There had been a female vamp with them but the Cullens killed her when she attacked and tried to kill me. James was her mate and he promised to avenge her. Shit Charlie! I really don't want to die but I sure don't want Charlie to die because of me.

"Well, well, what have we here, Bella without her bodyguards? They left you unprotected; now the road is clear for me." James said as Laurent flashed to my dad and grabbed his arms pinning them behind his back.

"Should we make daddy watch as you die or you watch as daddy dies. Decisions decisions." James says.

"You son-of-a-bitch don't touch my daughter I will kill you, you bastard!"

"Daddy has a high opinion of his abilities doesn't he, beautiful?" James licks the side of my face.

"They're vamps, Dad."

"I know, Bells, the stink and red eyes gave them away."

"Daddy knows about us too bad now both of you have to die."

"Not tonight you bloodsucking bastard! Get your filthy hands off my girl." Paul's voice rings out of the darkness as he dives at James in human form. He knocks James down freeing me from his hold. "Run Bells!" I run as Paul howls, phases, and grabs James. Faster than my eyes can follow Leah has Laurent's neck in her mouth from the back; he can't bite my dad now. Jake and Jared each grab a leg and they pull on them like Laurent is a wishbone. He screams as his legs come off, Leah clamps down with her jaws and his head comes off completely. At the same time Paul, Sam, and Embry are making fast work of James. Seth and Quil come to me crouching for attack to protect me. Colin and Brady were left at the bonfire to protect the imprints and elders.

As Sam sets fire to the two vamps, Paul phases back, walks to me, naked, damn he looks good! I was almost killed by two vampires and I stand here thinking I've got the hottest wolf in the pack. He puts his arms around me looks at Charlie and says, "Charlie I apologize for my lack of clothes, but right now I have to know Bella is safe. The only way I can be sure is to have her in my arms."

"Paul, you took that vamp on in human form, to save Bells. Son, I couldn't ask for more proof of your feelings for her. Your clothes or lack there of doesn't matter, right now. Whatever you need Paul, I support you two 100%."

"If I had phased before attacking James I might have accidentally cut Bella with my claws. I just need time alone with Bella, sir, if it doesn't make you too uncomfortable."

"Sure, son, sure." Charlie says. Quil comes running up with shorts for Paul to put on. Paul growls. "Man just clothes for you, Bells, I'm glad you and your dad are okay, lil' sis." Quil says then lays the shorts down and backs away.

"Paul," I say as I pull his mouth done to meet mine, "I love you." When our lips touch the whole world seems right once again, no vamps, no wolves, no angry dads, just me and Paul.

"Bells, Baby Doll, I almost lost you. If Emily hadn't told me and Leah to come get you and your dad cause the food is ready I might have been too late to save you. I can't lose you, honey, stay with me. Don't leave me ever. Please move in with me, we don't have to have sex now, I can wait. I just need you with me, safe, please, honey, please."

"We need to talk to Charlie."

"Okay." Paul reaches down and pulls on the shorts Quil brought.

"Damn shame you know?" I say.

"What?"

"Covering a body like that with clothes, I could look at you all day. Of course I want to kiss and touch you, too." I say waggling my eyebrows at him I think he blushed.

"Baby Doll, you can do anything you want except leave me." Paul bends to kiss me.

"Never, I'll never leave you, I can't live without my heart and I gave it to you."

"Bells, I gave mine to you."

Paul picks me up and carries me back to the bonfire. He walks up to Charlie and sets me carefully on my feet.

"Paul, you know Charlie is my dad and he will never hurt me, right?" I say to Paul laying my hand on his arm to calm the trimmers running through his body. Under my touch he calms down and nods his head. I hug Charlie and he hugs me back, Paul growls quietly beside me but makes no move toward Charlie.

"Dad, Paul is feeling very protective right now and can't let me out of his sight and may not for several days. I'm going with him to his house; it's the only way he will calm down. It's his wolf protecting his mate; he is very territorial right now. Emily and Kim will come by tomorrow to pack some clothes for me, okay?"

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Charlie asks.

Paul growls softly and puts his hand on my waist, I touch the hand at my waist and say, "Paul, everything is okay, Charlie isn't trying to take me away. He trusts you, I trust you. You need to calm down, sweetheart." Paul takes a deep breath when I call him sweetheart and smiles down at me.

"She is right Paul, I trust you, and she will never be safer than when she is with you. I know that and I understand your need to be together, she's a grown woman and can make the decision where she wants to live. She will always have a place to stay at my house, she's my baby girl and I love her."

Paul nods and you can tell it takes a lot of effort for him to talk calmly, "I understand Charlie, she is my life now, I can't live, can't exist without her. Please understand, you can come see her, stay at our house as much and as long as you want. Just give me a few days, I'm going to be overprotective for a while but I will never, NEVER hurt Bella."

"Take good care of her for both of us, Paul. After what I saw tonight Bella can never be in better hands."

"Always chief, I will always take care of Bella." Paul picks me up and carries me to my truck and drives to his house with me sitting on his lap. "Paul, honey, let me sit beside you, I'll be touching you the whole time, you can't drive with me on your lap."

"No, stay where you are, I can't have you that far away. I need you on my lap."

"Okay, sweetheart," I said laying my head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent.

"Bella, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"Honey, we both need a shower, I can smell the leech on us, especially where he licked you. We need a shower but I don't think I can stand to be away from you that long."

"We can take a shower together."

"If we do that I don't know if I can control myself, I want to claim you so bad right now. I need you Bella, but I need you to be ready more. I don't want to take you just for me; I want you to want it too."

"I do want you, Paul. I want to feel you all over, I want you inside me, I want you to claim me, I want you to mark me."

"I can't mark you without talking to Charlie first."

"Then call him."

"No it has to be man to man, face to face, no phone."

"Then I'll call him and have him come to your house. If it's that important we will take care of it tonight."

I called Dad and he came right over, we are in Paul's living room talking, his house is really nice.

"Charlie, I have to ask your permission to mark Bella, she wants me to but I can't if you don't approve. The mark is important and marriage follows not long after. I will not mark Bella without your permission to ask her to be my wife." As he says this he pulls a small blue box from his pocket and inside it is the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. Dad looks at Paul and me and smiles, "Son, nothing could make me more proud than to call you my son-in-law. I know that your dad wasn't around much for you growing up I would be proud if you want to call me Dad."

"Sir, you have called me a lot of things in the past and none have made me proud but you have made me proud tonight. Thank you Charlie."

Charlie leaves and Paul gets down on one knee takes my hand and says, "Bella, you are the other half of my soul, I can no longer live without knowing you are mine forever. Please Bella, make me the happiest man on earth and say you will be my wife."

"Yes, Paul, yes I will marry you the sooner the better."

Paul slipped the ring on my finger it was a perfect fit, I love the ring. He pulls me to him kissing me hard and long, it was so hot I think my toes started sweating. He started taking my clothes off, smiling and saying, "Honey, we both reek, we need a shower to get rid of the leech scent. I want the pleasure of stripping you first, I want to watch as each part of you is uncovered, and I want to watch your beautiful body revealed." He kisses each inch of skin as it is revealed.

When I am completely naked Paul takes his shorts off, it is the first time I have seen his cock hard, it is huge. I don't know how all of it will fit inside me. He smiles and continues kissing me, he reaching into the shower and starts the water adjusting it till the temperature is right. "Honey, if the water is too hot or cold let me know." I nodded my head as he picked me up and carried me into the shower.

The water is running down both of us and all I can think of is how much I want to keep kissing him, I pull his lips to mine and it feels like fireworks going off. Damn, this man knew how to kiss, I kind of resented the women in his past but maybe I was lucky he had the experience he did because he knew just where to touch me to make me tingle. He shampooed my hair then his, he grabbed the bath puff and lathered it up with body wash, I noticed the shampoo and body wash were strawberry scented the kind I use at home. He lathered by body slowly I took the puff from him and started to lather him his hands were still rubbing my body. We rinsed the soap off each other he started kissing me again, his mouth trailed down my neck with open mouth kisses to my breasts, he pulled a nipple into his mouth and began to suck, and I have never felt anything this good. He kneaded my other breast with his hand then switched and sucked on the other breast, I was moaning with pleasure by now. He mouth continued to travel down my body; he kneeled in front of me as his fingers brush my slick wet pussy. His mouth touches my lower lips and I moan, his tongue slides up to my clit and he massages it with his tongue. I am ready to scream with pleasure now as he slips a finger inside me and begins to stroke in and out. Paul sucks on my clit and slide one, two more fingers inside me I feel a tingle coiling in my stomach building, I moan, Paul moans, "So sweet, you taste so sweet, cum for me honey, cum for me now." I feel myself tighten around his fingers as I scream his name; his tongue is lapping at my pussy. He licks up all my juices and looks up smiling, "Bella you taste better than anything I have ever tasted. I love you so much. Can I take you to bed and show you exactly how much I love you?"

I nodded my head and he carried me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed, hovers over me kissing me all over. I have never felt this way before all I can think of is getting Paul inside me. "Please Paul; I need you inside me now. I have never wanted anything so much in my life." He smiles and I can see the love and the lust in his eyes. He presses his huge cock at my opening, stretching it. "Bells, Baby Doll this is going to hurt but I will make it better, I promise." He pushes in farther slowly allowing my body to adjust to his size. He stops looks into my eyes "ready?" I nod he pulls out then pushes in fast I feel him break my barrier. He stops "When you are ready Bells just start moving." The pain lessened and the need increases. I start to move my hips; Paul begins to move in and out I soon pick up his rhythm and meet him thrust for thrust. "Damn, you are so wet and tight, this feels so good. Baby I never want to stop."

"Paul, fuck me harder," he started to pound into me is started screaming his name as the dam on my orgasm burst. I came and came hard taking Paul with me. We were both breathing hard when we were done.

"Sweetheart that was without a doubt the best sex I have ever had."

"Really? I did make you feel good?"

"Baby Doll, good doesn't begin to describe what I felt. You are a natural. I never want to stop making love with you."

"You had better not; I think I am going to get addicted to your body."

Paul began kissing me again and licking my neck, toward the back where my neck and shoulder meet, I know this is where he will mark me. I start to moan; he touches and teases my body into frenzy. "Please Paul" I scream. He enters me in one smooth movement then begins moving in and out my legs wrap around his waist as I meet him stroke for stroke. Paul slips out of me and I moan "NO" he flips me over to my hands and knees and enters me again. One arm is around my waist and the other hand is rubbing circles around my clit, "Paul I can't hold it I'm going to cum." I say as he licks my neck, "Cum now, Bella, now!" He growls as he bites down on my neck. My orgasm increases as he bites deeper, he continues to thrust into me and fill me with his cum. All the time I'm screaming his name. As we come down he pulls out of me and lays me over on my side, as he curls around me he says, "Bella, baby damn, I'm sorry I didn't think to use protection."

"That's okay I thought about it but I didn't want anything between us."

"Bella, you could get pregnant, I pumped an awful lot into you and we have never discussed having children."

"Paul, I want your babies, lots of them."

"I'm happy to hear that honey because I want lots of babies with you."

"So if we made a baby tonight."

"I'll be the happiest daddy-to-be you have ever seen."

"Really!"

"Yes, Baby Doll, I want a baby ASAP with you."

"Then I hope I'm pregnant."

"Honey, can we start planning the wedding, I'd like to marry you like tomorrow."

"As soon as we can pull it together, Kim and Em will help. I'll call them tomorrow and they can get started without me."

"Without you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be busy taking care of my wolf for the next few days. So they can get the basics started."

"Okay but you know Kim will have everything done in a week."

"Three days with Em's help."

"You are probably right. The sooner the better."

"I agree."

"Sleep Baby Doll cause I'm not near done with you for the night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul Really is a Good Guy**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, I have an idea, sweetheart."

"I've got one or two of my own," I said running my hand up Paul's back to his neck and running my fingers through his hair. I can't help it Paul is just way too sexy for his own good. I just want to jump his bones every time he smiles that crooked smile.

"Honey, I like your idea but I need to talk to you."

"Okay, shoot."

"I want your dad to like me and feel welcome in our home. So I'm thinking we can fix up a place for him in the basement. He can have his own outside entrance to come and go as he pleases. We can do a bedroom, living room, bathroom and small kitchen and a place for him to keep his fishing equipment. He will have a key and we won't, we will share the laundry room and we will knock before going into his rooms and he can knock before coming into ours. It will give him a place to stay here in La Push when he goes fishing with Billy; he can stay as much or as little as he wants. "Paul, honey, he would probably stay here anytime he isn't working, and it would be almost like having him live with us."

"I know, Bells, but that's okay, he's your dad and I don't want to come between you two. I want him to feel welcome here. He is right, my dad, never had anything to do with me. I would love to have him here to go fishing with and just spend time with. And when our babies come grandpa would be here to spoil them. He can teach me how to be a dad cause from what I can see he is a great dad."

"Oh God Paul I love you so much." I threw myself at him sitting on his lap and kissing him so that he had no doubts that I was happy. "I love that you want Charlie around, are you sure you want to do this? Most men try to avoid their in laws."

"I'm sure, I've been thinking a lot about it but before I said anything to him I wanted to talk to you."

"I love the idea, I'll have the best of both worlds, I'll have my hot, sexy man/wolf with me all the time and I'll have my Daddy when I need a shoulder to cry on."

"Bella, I will never, ever make you shed a tear. Baby, you are my whole life now, nothing in this world is more important to me than you, not event the pack, not even the tribe. Never doubt that you are my number one priority."

"I know, sweetheart, but girls get teary sometimes it's just hormones."

"I have big shoulders for you to cry on and I'll kiss the tears away, My Love."

"When are you going to talk to Charlie?"

"About two minutes, he is coming up the street now."

I wrapped myself around him and kissed him long, hard, and deep.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"Just a small sample of what you are going to get when Dad leaves."

"I can hardly wait.. Bells I love you."

"I love you too."

I heard Charlie walking up to the door I started to get up but Paul held me in place on his lap. "He will have to get used to this cause I'm always going to want you close and I want to kiss and touch you all the time. That won't change just because he is here."

Charlie knocked, "Come on in Charlie, its open." Paul said as he nuzzles my neck, kissing and licking my mark. Charlie looks at me sitting on Paul's lap with his arms tight around my waist, and he smiles really big with his eyes shining.

"Hey kids, am I interrupting/"

"Not at all you are welcome here anytime, in fact, I'd like to talk a plan over with you. Bells and I were just talking about it."

"Dad, this is Paul's idea and I hope you like it."

We sat and talked, Paul explained his idea to my dad, the longer Paul talked the wider my dad's smile got. By the time Paul was done my dad had tears in his eyes.

"You are serious, Paul, you are willing to let me stay here whenever I want?"

"Yes Charlie, it would make both of us very happy to have you here. Come and go as you please, stay here or Forks it is up to you. I just want you to know that both Bella and I want this."

"But I don't want to cause you to be embarrassed or self-conscious with being together, you know, you and Bella. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yes, Charlie, My Bell and I are intimate with each other and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I know you know my history. Bella knows everything about my past everything there are no secrets between us. But being with Bella is as natural to me as breathing and I will tell you I touch her and kiss her often. I love having her sit on my lap, that wont stop, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I also need to tell you that…. I don't want to embarrass Bella or be crude, I'm not sure how to say this but here goes. I enjoy making love to Bella and she enjoys it too. I make love to her as often as I can sometimes several times a day. Sorry, Babe I don't want to make you blush" but when Paul looks at me I am not blushing I'm looking him straight in the eyes with a wicked grin on my face.

"I appreciate you being up front with me Paul. I know you and Bells love each other and I'm glad you found each other. As for the two of you being together, I will respect your privacy and will not enter your house without knocking."

"Is that a yes, Charlie?" Paul asks.

"That's a yes."

I jump off Paul's lap and hug my dad, Paul reaches out to shake his hand. "Son, in this family father and son are going to hug." Dad says as he reaches out and hugs Paul, Paul's face lights up with an incredible smile.

"Thanks, Dad." Paul says.

Charlie left and Bella was doing a few things around in the kitchen I started thinking back before I met Bella.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Paul is thinking back to when he first saw Bella and was interested in her before the punch in the face and the imprint.

There is Jacob Black again with the little paleface girl, What is her name? I know I've heard it, Bella, Bella Swan, Jake calls her Bells; she is Chief of Police Charlie Swan's daughter. She is one hot babe, how did Black get so lucky? She is so tiny compared to me, man I'm scared I would break someone that small. She is gorgeous though, long, wavy chestnut hair, big brown eyes, tiny waist, long legs for someone so short and tight little ass. But her best feature by far are her breasts, big beautiful breast about a C or D cup. Bigger than you would expect on such a tiny girl but it all works she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

The last time I went whoring in Port Angeles I found a cute little cocktail waitress that reminded me of her, I picked her up but it didn't satisfy me I guess a substitute won't work it is going to have to be Bella or nothing. I haven't been to Port Angeles since, damn, that was a month ago. I haven't had sex in a month, that isn't like me, a different woman every night, that's me. But Sam doesn't like the pack members whoring around at La Push or Forks so we go to Port Angeles. He wants our public image cleaned up., so Quil and I have been keeping a low profile. Quil has tried to get me to go clubbing with him but I'm not interested my mind is on Bella. I guess Quil will have to find a new wingman.

Bella, like I have a chance with her, Chief Swan hates me; he has caught me at least a dozen times with a different half naked woman each time. I'm not someone he wants near his daughter and I understand he has to protect her from men like me. But me, I'm going to do my damnedest to get her to go out with me. So I'm cleaning up my act, no more drinking and whoring, I'm going to be an upstanding citizen, a pillar of the community. (Yeah that sounds like me, not!) Anything I have to do to be worthy of Bella's love.

And there is Jake to think about too, he may be head over heels for this girl they do spend a lot of time together. I'm on Jake watch a lot because he can phase any day I have not seen any thing sexual between them, I see them hug but it looks more like brother/sister than lovers hugging. I don't want to break Jake's heart be he had better enjoy Bella while he can because I intend to make her mine some how. Damn, I'm getting as bad as Sam and Jared all they think about is their imprints, Emily and Kim. I haven't even imprinted yet and all I can think of is Bella and when I will get to see her again, I haven't even talked to her. If I looked her in the eyes I might imprint on her and that would make things a little easier, she would feel a pull towards me. It is a good thing that I can keep things to myself in the pack mind other wise I would lose my man card, Bella has me whipped and we haven't even had our first date.

There is Jake now talking on his phone maybe he is talking to Bella. I get close enough to hear but not close enough to be obvious that I'm listening.

"Bells, I'll miss you."

"Yeah, I know this is a good thing and it's nice of Phil to pay."

Bella is leaving? When? Why? I panic.

"Hey, when you get back you can try any recipe you want. I'll be glad to taste test for you, you know I have a very discerning palate."

At this I can hear Bella laughing through the phone, sounds like bells ringing. "Yeah right, see you in three months little brother."

"See you in three months little sis."

"Jake I'm older than you."

"I'm bigger than you, so that makes you my little sister, Nyssa and I will come with Charlie to pick you up at the airport when you get back."

"Okay, give Nyssa a hug for me and take care of her, you are lucky to have a girlfriend like her."

"Yeah, I know, she's special."

"You're special too Jake, love y'all."

"Love you, too, be careful and don't let any of those French dudes get any from you, okay?"

"Gosh, Jake, crude much? Bye." And she hung up.

So Bella was going to take a trip, Jake mentioned French dudes, maybe she is going to France, and sounds like she is going to be gone three months. I really like Bella and would love to take her on a date but is it fair with the imprinting and everything? If we started dating and I imprinted on someone else it would hurt Bella and she's been hurt before. Do I want to take that chance? I have three months to decide.

If I imprint on Bella, Jake can't get mad, it is the ancestors' way. But what makes me think I will imprint on Bella. I'm going to talk to Jake to see what is going on, after all I'm on Jake watch.

"Hey, Jake, what's going on?" (Paul)

"Not much, Paul." (Jake)

"How's the rabbit coming?" (Paul)

"Pretty good just a couple more parts and she's ready." (Jake)

"Well then the ladies will have to be careful you will have wheels to chase them now." (Paul)

"Not really." (Jake)

"What about that little brunette I have seen you with, she's pretty." (Paul)

"Bella? Yeah, she's beautiful, but we're only friends always have been. Our dads are best friends."

(Jake)

"She spends a lot of time with you." (Paul)

"Bad break-up, she's leaving for Paris, France tomorrow for three months to go to cooking school." (Jake)

"It's always nice when a girl can cook." (Paul)

"Bella is already an amazing cook, her step-father is sending her there as a graduation present." (Jake)

"Wow, some present." (Paul)

"Yeah, he's good to Bella and her mom, but she likes living with Charlie." (Jake)

"Well, keeps your friend close." (Paul)

"Yeah, best friend, always has been." (Jake)

"Some people will misunderstand a man and woman being friends." (Paul)

"Yeah, Bells and I are, we grew up together." (Jake)

"It's good to have friends like that. Well see you later Jake." (Paul)

"Yeah, see you , Paul." (Jake)

Okay I got the information I wanted and I didn't have to ask too many questions. I can tell too that he is real close to phasing, we could force him to phase pretty easily right now. I could tell he is a little upset about Bella leaving, but he says they are just friends maybe I have a chance. I don't know why but I felt a lose that I can't see Bella for three months.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Bella is done with what she was doing in the kitchen and comes in to sit on my lap. She straddles me and leans in to kiss me, it is the hottest kiss I have ever gotten. Damn, this girl was a virgin when we met, I am the only man she has ever been with and no one that innocent should know how to kiss this way. Bella is very aggressive and that's okay with me, she enjoys sex and that makes it more enjoyable for me. A hot woman enjoying sex is a real turn on.

"Paul, do you want to know one of the sexiest things I have ever seen?"

"Sure, Babe, what?"

"You, talking to my father telling him how much you would like him to stay here and be a family. You are hot and you know it, but right then you were the sexiest man I have ever met. It was all I could do to not crawl up in your lap and kiss you right in front of Charlie."

"Honey, I meant it, I want your dad to feel welcome here and I want us to be a family. I fell in love with you back when you first started hanging around Jake, but I was afraid you and Jake had a thing."

"We have never been more than best friends, kissing Jake would be like kissing my brother. Now kissing you that is another story, one kiss makes me want more. I think I'm addicted to you."

"That's okay, cause I'm addicted to you."

"My kisses or my cooking?"

"The whole Bella package, your beautiful face, gorgeous hair, amazing eyes, hotter than hot body and your cooking. Which by the way the entire pack loves."

"I love you."

"Babe, you are my life, my world." Paul says as he kisses me and carries me upstairs to show me exactly how much he loves me.


End file.
